The Reception
by Nefor
Summary: One shot. Kairi and Sora attend a reception to celebrate a wedding on the Islands. Meanwhile, Selphie hatches a plan. Rated: K Plus for mild violence, violent threats and mild innuendo.


One shot. Kairi and Sora attend a reception to celebrate a wedding on the Islands. Meanwhile, Selphie hatches a plan.

Rated: K+ for mild violence, violent threats and mild innuendo.

I own only the words.

The Reception

Cheers echoed in the banquet hall as the newlywed couple shared yet another kiss. Sitting on a bench at the other end of the hall, Sora and Kairi were trying not to stare at each other. They both wanted to share a kiss like the one the newlyweds just shared. Neither of them were willing to be the first to act. "Nice ceremony," Kairi began, "huh, Sora?"

"It was, Kairi," Sora agreed. "A little too extravagant for my taste but, it was nice."

"So you want a simpler wedding ceremony?" she asked, making a mental note.

"Honestly, the ceremony is less important than the love behind it."

"Aw..." she teased him. "You're such a romantic, Sora!" Slow dancing music started playing.

* * *

Meanwhile, a quartet of teenagers sat at a distant table watching Sora and Kairi. "This is beyond ridiculous!" the only girl at the group whined. "Kiss already!" she ordered them from afar.

"Selphie," a young man with silver hair answered, "you know how oblivious those two are."

"Riku, brudda," another boy began, "I agree with Selphie. We must do something. Ya, Tidus?"

"Yes, Wakka" the last boy answered. "They've wasted too much time already."

"I know!" Riku replied. "But what can we do? If we try to force the issue, they'll just deny it."

"Wait!" Selphie shouted. "I have an idea. Wait here, boys!"

Selphie hopped out of her chair and walked straight towards Sora. "Hi!" she greeted with a small wave.

"Hi, Selphie," the two teens answered in unison.

"Sora?" Selphie began while holding out her hand, "may I have this dance?"

Sora's face started to redden. Selphie wasn't the girl he wanted to dance with. "Uh, sure," he answered, taking her hand. Had he looked back, he would have seen that Kairi was furious.

Selphie led Sora to the dance floor. She then grabbed him and started slowly dancing. "I'm really sorry about this, Sora," she admitted. "I just couldn't think of another way."

"Another way for what?" Sora asked.

"If this works, you'll see," she answered, mysteriously. As the song was ending, she noticed Kairi stand up and walk towards them. After the song ended, Selphie got on her toes and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SELPHIE?" Kairi screamed, crying. All eyes in the hall were now watching the scene unfold. Selphie made sure to keep her arms around Sora's neck.

"What's the big deal, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Don't defend me, Sora!" Selphie objected. She turned to Kairi and explained, "I was thanking him for a LOVELY dance."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM!"

"Feel?" Sora whispered to himself.

"Sorry, Kairi," Selphie said with a shrug, "you just waited too long." Unnecessarily slowly, Selphie then began to move her lips towards Sora's. Kairi's eyes went wide. She shoved Selphie away from him as hard as she could. Without thinking, she grabbed Sora's head and gave him the kiss that Selphie was about to.

The hall, figuratively, exploded with applause and cheers. The occasional shout of "about time!" could be heard from nearly every table.

Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi and returned the kiss. Neither of them realized that every person in the hall was watching them. Running out of breath, Kairi reluctantly broke their first kiss. "I love you, Sora," she whispered.

"And I love you, Kairi," he whispered back. They then noticed all the eyes on them and started blushing. Everybody applauded again before going back to what they were doing before the scene.

"Should I thank Selphie or kill her?" Kairi asked.

"Does it have to be either/or?" Sora answered.

Selphie walked up to them. "I hope you both see why I had to do that," she told them.

Kairi glared at her. Sora nodded. "I'm just glad Kairi has better self-control than I do."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"If Riku or another boy had tried that trick with you, I'd have summoned my keyblade and killed him."

"Why do you think I shoved her away? I just didn't want to risk hitting my beloved."

"That's really sweet and all," Selphie interrupted. "But, can we move this conversation to a 'not grotesquely murdering Selphie' direction?"

Kairi looked Selphie in the eye. "Did you have ANY intention of actually kissing my Sora?"

Selphie put her hand up in front of her and answered, "none at all!"

"I forgive you, then." Kairi held out her hand. "Friends?"

Selphie beamed at Kairi and took her hand. "Friends! And, I forgive you for the shoving. Now, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone!" she giggled and walked off.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

"I wouldn't mind kissing you some more," Kairi answered, laying her head on his chest.

"I'd rather not," he replied, "in public!" he quickly added. "I really, really want to kiss you, just not in public."

She giggled at his nervousness. "I knew what you meant. Kissing you in private does sound better." She then leaned into his ear and whispered, "and, that way it can move BEYOND kissing."

He looked at her in shock. Then, he heard another song start. "My darling Kairi, may I have this dance?"

She smiled up at him and answered softly, "always."

The End


End file.
